


Groundbreaking Night

by whothellknows



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Bottom Nico di Angelo, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Consensual Non-Consent, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Sleep Sex, Teenagers, Top Percy, Underage Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whothellknows/pseuds/whothellknows





	Groundbreaking Night

Był środek nocy i wszyscy w Obozie Herosów już dawno spali. Pomijając mnie, rzecz jasna.

Ubrałem na siebie luźne szare dresy, pierwszą lepszą koszulkę i buty, po czym szybko wyszedłem z domku Posejdona, kierując się w stronę tego najbardziej oddalonego od głównego placu - domku Hadesa.

Na szczęście harpie sprzątające mnie nie zauważyły, bo inaczej zbyt przyjemnie by się to nie skończyło, a moje plany zwyczajnie by nie wypaliły.

Uchyliłem delikatnie drzwi domku, wchodząc do środka. Gdy je zamknąłem, przekręciłem zamek w drzwiach i cichutko stąpając, skierowałem się w stronę jedynego łóżka w pomieszczeniu, od razu zatrzymując wzrok na chłopcu, który na nim spał.

Nico był tak bardzo uroczy w czasie snu.

Zwinął się w mały kłębek, wtulając się w jasną pościel, a jego czarne włosy porozrzucane były we wszystkie strony na poduszce. 

Oblizałem wargi na ten widok i choć mógłbym tak na niego patrzeć wiecznie, było coś, co kazało mi zachować się inaczej i wkroczyć do działania.

Nie planowałem tego wcześniej, ale nie mogłem przewidzieć, że dziś, leżąc we własnym łóżku, kiedy myślałem o synu Hadesa, poczuję tak wielkie podniecenie, że zwyczajnie nie będę w stanie nad nim zapanować. Wiedziałem, że nie postępuję najwłaściwiej, ale to po prostu było już nie do zniesienia.

Postanowiłem więc zacząć działać, a nie jedynie się gapić. Wspiąłem się na łóżko, kładąc się tuż obok Nico i zacząłem gładzić dłonią jego ramię, tak zaskakująco delikatne w dotyku. 

Chłopak przekręcił się we śnie na plecy, dając mi lepszy widok na jego bladą twarz.Wsunąłem dłoń pod jego koszulkę, błądząc opuszkami palców po jego brzuchu i nachyliłem się nad jego twarzą, by móc polizać jego pełne wargi i rozkoszować się ich słodkim smakiem.

Jak dobrze, że Nico miał mocny sen. Dzięki temu mogłem się nim tak jeszcze pobawić. Od jakiegoś czasu wiedziałem, iż syn Hadesa jest we mnie zakochany, a to wszystko przez Jasona - innego półboga z obozu - który przypadkiem się wygadał.

Szczerze mówiąc, mi również młodszy chłopak nie był obojętny. Od zawsze czułem jakiś specjalny rodzaj troski o niego. Wszystko jednak się zaczęło, gdy po kilkunastu miesiącach nieobecności, chłopak nagle pojawił się w Obozie.

Nie dało się nie zauważyć, jak bardzo przez ten czas wydoroślał, nie tyle psychicznie, co fizycznie. Jego kości policzkowe stały się bardziej uwydatnione, nogi wydłużyły się, co sprawiło, iż nie był już taki niski, jednak wciąż niższy ode mnie, jego wąska talia oraz miło zaokrąglony tyłek. 

Nie potrafiłem tego nie widzieć, nie ważne, jak bardzo się starałem.

Tak, najpierw broniłem się przed tym, jednak po jakimś czasie po prostu to zaakceptowałem, nie mając już sił się przed tym wzbraniać. I nie chodziło tu jedynie o pożądanie jego ciała, ale i również wyjątkową osobowość syna Hadesa.

Podciągnąłem nieco wyżej koszulkę chłopaka, ustami na powrót napierając na jego słodkie wargi i pocałowałem go delikatnie, starając się go nie zbudzić. Gdy oderwałem się wreszcie od niego, chłopak wymruczał coś niewyraźnie, rozchylając lekko usta, przez co musiałem z całej siły się powstrzymywać, aby nie wsunąć w nie swojego języka.

Podniosłem się na kolana, powoli i jak najostrożniej zsuwając dresy młodego di Angelo, wraz z bokserkami, następnie odrzucając je gdzieś na bok, by po chwili zrobić to samo ze swoimi ubraniami.

Uklęknąłem znów obok tak kuszącego, prawie całkiem nagiego ciała chłopca i delikatnie rozchyliłem jego uda, by po chwili uklęknąć między nimi. Jak najostrożniej zdjąłem jego koszulkę, przez co miałem go przed sobą już całkiem nagiego. Tak bardzo pociągającego i seksownego. Mój cudowny, zakazany, słodki grzech, stworzony przez samego władcę śmierci.

Złapałem delikatnie podstawę penisa młodszego, przejeżdżając kilka razy językiem po jego główce, po czym zacząłem składać mokre pocałunki na jego klatce piersiowej, liżąc przy okazji jego sutki, przez co Nico kręcił się niespokojnie, pomiędzy jasną pościelą.

W końcu nie wytrzymałem, wpijając się mocno w usta bruneta, zasysając jego dolną wargę, w tym samym momencie wbijając palec w jego słodką dziurkę, przez co Nico obudził się gwałtownie, piszcząc prosto w moje usta, co zadziałało na mojego penisa zdecydowanie pobudzająco.

Byłem już cholernie twardy. Odsunąłem nieco twarz od tej młodszego chłopca, by dać mu zaczerpnąć powietrza i móc przyjrzeć się jego twarzy, na której widać było przede wszystkim dezorientację z domieszką bólu, wywołanego rozciąganiem w dolnych partiach jego ciała.

\- Co...Percy... - zaczął łamiącym się głosem, próbując odpowiednio dobrać słowa, jednak nie pozwoliłem mu dokończyć.

\- Shh, kochanie... Leż spokojnie i rozluźnij się, wtedy będzie mniej bolało. - Wyszeptałem, znów złączając nasze usta i wdzierając się językiem do środka, zachłannie go całując, co szesnastolatek po krótkiej chwili zaczął odwzajemniać.

Zacząłem poruszać palcem w jego tyłku, na co Nico począł cichutko pojękiwać prosto w moje usta, a ja lizałem, gryzłem i ssałem jego wargi, pragnąc go z każdą chwilą coraz mocniej. Gdy dołożyłem drugi palec, chłopak oderwał się od moich ust, odchylając głowę do tyłu, co dało mi doskonały widok na jego idealnie wyeksponowaną szyję, do której natychmiast się przyssałem, tworząc na niej brunatne ślady, zaznaczając go, co miało pokazać każdemu, że młody di Angelo należy do mnie i nikogo więcej. Tak, chciałem tego chłopaka na własność, nie było co się z tym teraz kryć. Kiedy stwierdziłem, że Nico jest już wystarczająco rozciągnięty, wyjąłem palce z jego tyłka i odrobinę się cofnąłem, by móc ustawić swojego penisa tuż przy wejściu młodszego. Spojrzałem na jego twarz przyozdobioną lekkim strachem i niepewnością. Jego brwi ściągnęły się w wyrazie skupienia.

\- Tak bardzo chcę cię pieprzyć, Nico. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo chcę cię widzieć wijącego się pode mną i krzyczącego moje imię z rozkoszy i słodkiego bólu - powiedziałem, oddychając szybko, aż chłopak spojrzał mi w oczy.

\- Więc zrób to. - Szepnął cichutko, aczkolwiek stanowczo. Uśmiechnąłem się mimowolnie na jego słowa, przez krótką chwilę patrząc w jego oczy, w chwili gdy naparłem główką penisa na jego wejście. Gdy mój członek jednym płynnym ruchem zagłębił się w ciasnym wnętrzu Nico, nachyliłem się nad twarzą chłopaka, po raz kolejny tej nocy spijając z jego warg słodki pocałunek.

Jęknęliśmy obaj głośno w swoje usta, przez chwilę nie ruszając się i trwając w uczuciu finezyjnej przyjemności. Poczekałem jeszcze chwilę przed poruszeniem się, całując każdy fragment twarzy chłopaka, by pomóc mu przyzwyczaić się do lekko palącego uczucia bólu i skupieniu się na wspaniałej stronie tego doznania.

Kiedy chłopak odetchnął spokojniej i zaczął cicho pomrukiwać, cmoknąłem go krótko w usta, powoli wysuwając się z wnętrza bruneta, by po chwili ponownie mocno w niego wejść. Zacząłem rytmicznie poruszać się w tyłku chłopaka, a on jęczał, mruczał i krzyczał, oddając mi się całkowicie. W pewnym momencie moje ruchy przestały mieć jakikolwiek rytm, zamieniając się w szaleńczą gonitwę za upragnionym szczytem. Chłopak poruszał biodrami, odpowiadając mi tym niemal bezustannie, mamrocząc jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa, a spomiędzy moich warg raz po raz wychodziły wiązanki przekleństw.

\- Percy... - Wysyczał syn Hadesa, gdy po raz kolejny trafiłem w jego prostatę, zaciskając palce na moich plecach, zostawiając krwawe ślady po paznokciach, na moich ramionach.Widziałem, że chłopak jest blisko szczytu, dlatego przyspieszyłem swoje pchnięcia na tyle, na ile tylko byłem w stanie, chcąc jak najprędzej zaprowadzić nas obu do upragnionego końca.

Młody di Angelo wił się pode mną, jęcząc głośno z zarumienionymi policzkami i zaciśniętymi powiekami, aż w końcu doszedł z głośnym krzykiem mojego imienia na ustach, brudząc spermą swój brzuch i zaciskając mięśnie wokół mojego penisa.

Z tym cudownym widokiem przed oczami, doszedłem zaraz po nim, wypełniając białą cieczą wnętrze mojego młodego kochanka. Warknąłem gardłowo, dysząc ciężko i wysunąłem swojego członka z dziurki chłopca, zaraz po tym składając kilka słodkich pocałunków na jego udach, by następnie nie przejmując się lepkim potem oraz tym, że ciało Nico nadal umazane było cieczą spełnienia, osunąłem się powoli na klatkę piersiową chłopaka i wtuliłem się w jego tors, a on wplótł dłoń w moje włosy, bawiąc się poszczególnymi ich kosmykami.

\- Dlaczego akurat teraz, Percy? - Zapytał po dłuższej chwili i westchnął cichutko. - Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? - Zamknąłem oczy, przez chwilę nic nie mówiąc, a jedynie kreśląc kciukiem abstrakcyjne wzory na jego ramieniu, po czym uchyliłem powieki, patrząc w przesłoniętą srebrnym światłem księżyca, przestrzeń pokoju.

\- To nie takie łatwe, Nico. Kocham Annabeth. - Powiedziałem, w głębi nie do końca pewny prawdziwości słów, które opuściły moje usta. Poczułem pod sobą, jak ciało Nico spina się lekko, na wspomnienie imienia mojej dziewczyny.

\- Wiem... - szepnął nieco łamliwym głosem, zabierając swoją dłoń od moich włosów. - ... Ale nie możesz mieć i jej i mnie, Percy. - Zacisnąłem usta, wiedząc, iż Nico ma rację. Nie mogłem mieć ich obojga. To nie byłoby sprawiedliwe wobec żadnego z nich.

\- Jestem tego świadomy, Nico... - zacząłem, wahając się przez krótką chwilę nad wypowiedzeniem kolejnego zdania. - Jednak do ciebie też coś czuję... - podniosłem się, by zawisnąć nad ciałem chłopaka, podpierając się rękoma o materac i złożyłem na jego wargach krótki, czuły pocałunek, zawierający w sobie słodką obietnicę. - Daj mi tylko trochę czasu... - szepnąłem, patrząc prosto w ciemne tęczówki syna władcy umarłych. Na jego twarzy widoczne były wahanie i niepewność.

\- W porządku. Cokolwiek powiesz. Wiedz jednak, że jeśli wybierzesz ją, będę musiał znowu odejść i nie wiem, czy jeszcze się zobaczymy... - powiedział, a ja pokiwałem wolno głową, ponieważ wiedziałem, że mówi to zupełnie szczerze. Od zawsze był typem samotnika i za każdym razem, gdy coś naprawdę go trapiło, odchodził stąd, gdzieś daleko od Obozu Herosów, by wszystko sobie przemyśleć i w miarę poukładać. I nigdy nie można było być pewnym, czy jeszcze kiedyś dane go będzie znów zobaczyć. Ostatnim razem zniknął na rok, a pojawił się tu zaledwie parę tygodni temu, skradając bez pytania kawałek mojego serca. Westchnąłem cicho, wtulając się ponownie w jego tors.

\- Wiem, Nico. Wiem.


End file.
